


Roofs and Home

by 3x3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Suicide, borderline platonic, still can't title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: There’s no going back once somebody climbs onto a roof.But there's always a home waiting back on the ground.





	Roofs and Home

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on my tumblr @thebottomlesspitofbottomlessness where I ship and cry over rarepairs.  
> This isn't a very happy story, and more of a reminder than a story. I wish it can help me remember, and if this helped anyone in any way, then it's more than I could ever ask for.

Know what's sad about the world?

 

* * *

 

 

-Tsukishima, isn't that school on the news  _your_   _school_?

-Ehh? Which news? What happened?

-You don't know? A girl from that school leapt off the roof of her apartment building.

-She  _what_?

 

* * *

 

 

He scrolls through the messages calmly.

-Yes. She's in my grade.

 

* * *

 

 

- _Really? What happened to her?_

-Why did she do it?

-Are you okay?

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn't know the girl at all, nor does he even recall catching her in the halls. After all, it's just the fifth day of school. They were all just starting to fit in, and Kei hadn't even been able to remember ten names from his class yet.

You'd think that a news that big, the whole school would've known everything by the next day, but no. Kei doesn't even know which class the girl was from. The whole school is shrouded in heavy, hushed whispers. It's odd and gloomy and extremely uncomfortable. The teachers are all on the tip of their toes, flighty. Like they fear it would affect the other students in the school too. The counseling office has passed out notices about it, talking about symptoms of depressing and the steps one should take when faced with them.

It's still so  _normal_  around the school though.

Life goes on like that.

 

* * *

 

 

The news say that the girl did what she did because of stress. Something about she had originally wanted to go to a different school with less academic problems.

She'd left a note that morning, which read,  _Don't look for me._

She'd told her mother that she was leaving for school, with her uniform neatly worn and freshly bought.

Then she'd climbed up the highest flight of stairs and went from there.

 

* * *

 

 

How much determination she must've had to muster to be able to pluck up the courage to do such a thing against all common sense?

Humans were never meant to fly, yet the girl tried to defy gravity anyway.

Or maybe she didn't. Just accepted the acceleration of 9.8 m/s2 and used it as a tool to reach a place people around her has never thought of going any time soon.

 

* * *

 

 

It's something beyond their comprehension.

 

* * *

 

 

However sad it might sound like, there's no going back once somebody climbs onto a roof.

Looking down from such a high place, the view must be indescribable.

Once you get up there, there's no coming down again.

Even if you survived that incident, you'll be forever singled out, labeled as the suicidal freak who tried to get a taste of flying.

 

* * *

 

 

He's been hearing about it all day.

It's horrifying, really, when people don't stop talking about it around him.

On the buses, on the trains, people stare at him, stares at his  _uniform_.

It's unnerving.

 

* * *

 

 

Kei's rarely stepped out the school gates when he gets ambushed by an out-of-breath Kuroo. "Tsukki!!"

"Kuroo- _san_?" he widens his eyes in surprise. The other boy should be at practice. " _What're you-?_ "

"The news." he pants, still trying to catch his breath. His forehead is beaded with sweat. "Are you okay?"

"Last time I checked, Kuroo- _san_." Kei smiled grimly. "I'm not a girl, so yes. I'm very much alive."

"It's  _not that_." he argues. "Did you know her personally?"

"No." Kei shakes his head.

"Oh." Kuroo says, finally regaining a steady breathing. "I wanted to make sure that you're alright.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“The girl, no one saw it coming, did they? So I'm thinking, maybe there are others out there like her without themselves even knowing, and that made me scared."

He holds open his arms, like a welcome, or a lighthouse in the darkest of nights.

"I want you to know that there's always someone here for you, back on the ground."

Kei feels a tug on his heartstrings. He’s normally cold and distant, and most people left him alone just like that, but this upperclassmen from another school stuck on with a smile, despite Kei’s constant ignorance and beating about the bush. Kei would be lying to himself if he said that he is still void of emotions after all that.

He meets Kuroo’s embrace, much to the other boy’s surprise, and breathes in. It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of things that came with this one, because it's based on a true story that happened at the school I’m in. I go to a public high school, the top girl’s school of my city, actually, so naturally there are a lot of expectations on grades and everything. Still, I can't imagine how much stress the girl must've been under to take an action such as that.  
> I want to remember this story. I’m sorry if people find this in any way offensive or insensitive.  
> I don't know if all of my messages came out clear or not, but what I'm trying to say is that a suicide survivor is a survivor nevertheless, and what we should do is to show them care, to help them fit in better, not trying to put them into a different category, and that the world might seem cold at times, lonely, intimidating, but there is always warmth somewhere, if we just tried to send out a cry for help.


End file.
